¿Como es que termine así?
by Yuki Taomo
Summary: Ven y conoce a Yuki y sus amigos, que en una noche desventurada aceptan trabajo en su pizzería favorita y aquí empiezan sus descabelladas aventuras (Parece summary de peli XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaap, aquí Yuki Taomo les trae otro fic de FNAF :'v (no me juzguen *se hace bolita y rueda*), espero que les guste.  
**

**Advertencia: Toneladas de cosas sin sentido, contenido sexual, robot filia y estupidez por parte de la autora.  
Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon bendito sea :v**

 **( ): Mis interrupciones para aclarar cualquier cosa  
**: Pensamientos  
\- - : Diálogo**

 **Y ahora si empecemos con el fic :D**

Y…¿Qué pasó?

Era un día normal en mi vida, lo que me pregunto, es ¿cómo llegué a esto?, tal vez se lo pregunten ustedes también, o no, no lo se… ¿Ah? Pues yo soy Yuki, Yuki Taomo, hace días era una joven normal con amigos normales, ahora mi vida es más extraña de lo que pude imaginar, y mi historia…pues, ya la verán.

 _Hace una semana_

Yuki camina con sus amigos del instituto a su pizzería favorita Freddy Fazbear Pizza, como todos los viernes después de clases, claro que como acababan en la noche, siempre llegaban a la hora del cierre o apenas una hora antes, hoy fue uno de esos días en los que llegaron "temprano", pero como no habían ido hace mucho, no se habían enterado de las "remodelaciones" que habían hecho.

-¡Hey Yuki! Apresúrate o no llegamos- Le dijo Sakura a Yuki *Como si ella caminara más rápido que yo…* -¡Ya voy!- Respondió la peli plateada mientras corría a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Sakura, una chica bajita pero muy gruñona, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, llevaba unos, una camisa amarilla y unos converse negros. Fred, el más alto del grupo, peli castaño y ojos verdes, llevaba unos jeans como de costumbre y una camisa con un traje impreso como lo llevaba todos los viernes y sus converse cafés. Joseph un chico de estatura media, tímido, peli negro y ojos azules, llevaba unos jeans negros y camiseta azul, con unos converse morados y una chaqueta de mezclilla, se podría decir que no estuvo muy animado estos días, pero en estos viernes, siempre se le pone una sonrisa en la cara. Y finalmente Yuki, de la misma estatura que Joseph, peli plateada con ojos miel, llevaba un short jean, una camisa holgada a rayas y unos converse crema.

Los chicos llegaron a la pizzería y se sentaron en sus puestos usuales, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que sus animatronicos de la infancia habían cambiado, se veían más humanos, completamente humanos de hecho, además el lugar era mucho más grande –Pero que…- dijo Fred -¿Qué le hicieron a mi Bonnie?!- Los chicos le vieron extraño, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a estas actitudes por parte de su compañero, hasta que sorprendentemente Bonnie bajó del escenario y fue a saludar a Fred con un abrazo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, Fred se quedo helado y lo único que acertó a hacer fue corresponder el abrazo, después de unos momentos se volvió a sentar, Bonnie se despidió con una sonrisa y regresó al escenario.

 _Narrador en primera persona, Yuki_

*Diganme que lo que vimos fue verdad, ¡Bonnie acaba de abrazar a Fred y lo abrazó! ¡Oh dios mio, mi OTP es reaaaaaal!* En ese momento todos nosotros vimos a Fred con una cara taaaan pervertida que se sonrojó inmediatamente (para que tengan una idea hagan la cara más pervertida que puedan en el espejo a ver si no se sonrojan ustedes también, pobre de mí Fred XD, bueno continuemos) –Así que Bonnie ¿No?- dijo Sakura inmediatamente –Emm yo…- dijo un sonrojado Fred –¡Lo sabía!- Grité tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en el restaurante me regresaron a ver, inmediatamente después de eso, todos mis amigos rieron y lo de Fred quedó olvidado, así que me molestaron a mí por un tiempo hasta que..

 _Narrador Omnipresente_

Les sirvieron a los chicos la pizza, aunque no la habían ordenado, digamos que ya los conocen, ha pasado más de un "accidente" con ellos en la pizzería anteriormente. –Gracias- respondió Yuki amablemente mientras todos tomaban como bestias desaforadas la pizza, incluida ella (Digamne ¿Quién no se salvajea con la pizza? ¿ah?, lo sabía) los camareros, que estaban acostumbrados, lo tomaron como cualquier cosa, pero el resto de gente no, por lo que les quedaron viendo raro, lo que ni les inmutó, ya que están acostumbrados a que los vean así, siempre…Fred regresó a ver a Bonnie y este le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, por lo que se sonrojó levemente pero le pasó inmediatamente cuando vio que Yuki lo veía y creaba historias en su cabeza, como siempre lo hacía con este par. Cuando acabaron de devorar ajemm… digo comer su pizza, pagaron y salieron, como de costumbre a la hora de cierre, pero vieron al dueño, el señor Fazbear muy preocupado y decidieron hacer algo.

 _Narrador en primera persona, Sakura_

Estábamos saliendo como siempre, pero el señor Fazbear se veía muy mal, así que como idiotas ajemm… digo buenas personas le fuimos a preguntar que le pasaba –Señor Fazbear ¿Está bien?- dijo Yuki, la más amable e increíblemente la más tsundere y rara del grupo. -¿eh?, si y no, nuestro guardia nocturno de seguridad renunció y nos preocupa que roben el lugar, en especial con los nuevos animatronics- en ese momento Fred regreso a ver a su amado Bonnie *aunque no lo admita* y prácticamente gritó -¡Tomo el puesto!- El señor Fazbear quedó tan sorprendido con la reacción de Fred que casi derrama su soda –Si lo quieres, lo tienes- le dijo, pero en ese momento nuestra "querida amiga" Yuki *porque no se qué amiga haría eso* en un frenesí dijo –¡Vamos todos o nadie!- y el resto de mis "amigos" aceptaron y me quedaron viendo como idiotas hasta que les dije que si, en fin, el señor Fazbear nos dio uniformes a todos *que nadie utilizó, sinceramente eran horribles* y nos puso a trabajar. Cuando salió nos dejó encerrados, lo que me dio mala espina, y no solo a mí, sino a todos, así que volamos a la oficina de guardia, y todo empezó.

 **Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero que les guste y quieran continuar, como estoy en clases ahorita, trataré de subir lo más pronto posible.**

 **Aquí Yuki Taomo**

 **Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaap, aquí Yuki Taomo de nuevo con su fic favorito –cri, cri,cri- no? Ok..**

 **Sección pa' responder sus comentarios :T**

 **Luna Kagamine: Te Jamo, como al jamón, (#malpensadasforevermadafakas) veremos como van los roles entre esos dos 7u7 en este capi, y si YAOI FOREVER! Genial que te haya gustado *le da nutella* te la mereces!**

 **Advertencia: Toneladas de cosas sin sentido, contenido sexual, robot filia y estupidez por parte de la autora.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon bendito sea :v**

 **( ): Mis interrupciones para aclarar cualquier cosa (o decir alguna pendejada)  
**: Pensamientos  
\- - : Diálogo**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capi**

La primera noche

 _Narrado en P.P Fred_

*Los metí a todos en esto, ojala esto vaya bien, solo son robots, o eso dicen todos* sonreí, todos me quedaron viendo raro y Joseph fue el primero en hablar – ¿Pensando en tu amor platónico Fred? ¿quieres que lo llame? ¡Bonnie, Fred te esta esperandooooo!- En ese instante de di un golpe en la cabeza y todos se rieron, note como la sangre subía a mi cara, pero Bonnie, aunque suene extraño, siempre me ha gustado, aunque sea un animatronic, suspire y fui a dar un paseo, aunque no fuera lo más recomendable, solo quería salir de allí antes de que Yuki empiece con sus OTP's y shipps, así que salí con una linterna pequeña que tenía en el bolsillo y escuchando música con mis audífonos, todo estaba en su lugar, así que me puse a explorar, como escuchaba música no me di cuenta…hasta que fue muy tarde.

 _Narrador Omnipresente_

Fred estaba caminando por la party room 2 cuando sintió que algo estaba detrás de él, lo vio e intentó pedir ayuda, pero la voz no le salía, Bonnie estaba en frente de él, sonriéndole, cuando por fin iba a gritar, este lo calló con la mano y lo cargó cual bebé hasta un lugar secreto, Fred estaba tan aterrado que estaba sudando frío, no podía moverse y Bonnie notó esto, así que lo bajó y lo abrazó, Fred estaba tan sorprendido que lo único que atinó a decir fue – B-Bonnie – Bonnie se calmó al ver que reaccionaba y le respondió con tono suave –Hola Fred- y le sonrió, con esas sonrisas que mataban a Fred, pero tuvo el valor de responder -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Bonnie sonrió y se acerco, Fred muerto de miedo y al mismo tiempo de curiosidad se hizo para atrás, pero solo llegó a una pared, entonces pasó…

P.O.V Fred

No lo podía creer, él…Bonnie me estaba besando, quería que fuera para siempre, que nunca acabara, pero él me soltó, y yo respire, tenía que hacerlo, aún así no lo podía creer, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos color carmesí con un toque de morado, simplemente fantásticos, entonces pasó de nuevo, pero esta vez le correspondí, fue apasionado, dulce e inocente al mismo tiempo, pensé que estaba soñando, lo sigo haciendo, después de un rato él lo cortó, aunque no quisiera, lo notaba en su cara, y…me habló –Lo lamento, si fue algo que no querías o si fui muy rudo, yo…- No tenía porque disculparse, no ahora, así que lo interrumpí, con un beso –No te preocupes, sabes que los dos lo queríamos- me quedó viendo con una sonrisa y asintió –Pero me lo hubieras pedido desde un principio- le sonreí, sorprendentemente yo era más alto que el, apenas, pero eso era lo que me encantaba, me hacía sentir que lo protegería para siempre, perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que me quedó viendo raro, hasta después de un buen rato, lo mire confundido y rió, me le uní después, todo iba perfecto, hasta que…

 _P.O.V General_

Fred se había tardado en regresar y sus amigos estaban preocupados, y asustados, los animatronics le habían dado varios sustos, pero se las habían arreglado para que no les hicieran daño, como todos estaban preocupados, salieron a buscar a Fred –Donde se metió ese idiota...- decía entre susurros Yuki, -Cuando lo vea me las paga..- decía Joseph, y así todos iban haciendo juramentos de venganza contra Fred, pero lo que les sorprendió más fue encontrarlo en el closet, con Bonnie…abrazados, pero por el sudor de Fred y la cara de Bonnie, Yuki ( como toda una fugoshi!) intuyó lo que pasaba –OH DIOS MIO!- grito a los cuatro vientos e inmediatamente los dos se sonrojaron tanto que parecían tomates, mientras todos los miraban con la boca abierta, Yuki daba saltos alrededor de los chicos celebrando que su tan preciado OTP se hiciera realidad –Beso, beso, beso!- gritaba mientras los veía, hasta que Joseph la detuvo, prácticamente la abrazo como para contener a una bestia (o una fugoshi, yo me entiendo :'T) pero alguien observaba desde las sombras y confundió esa contención con un abrazo, aunque Yuki inmediatamente se soltó y le habló, lo cual puso a nuestro misterioso amigo contento, y con esto se fue.

P.O.V Yuki

Siiiiiiiii! Finalmente esto paso, estoy realmente contenta, aunque los otros se ven algo…sorprendidos, pero meh, esto esta geniaaaaaal, los dos estaban sonrojados…y Joseph, ese maldito de abrazó, y yo que estaba tan feliz…además el sabe que mi corazón le pertenece a otro, que podría andar rondando por ahí por cierto…estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que todos se habían ido, cuando vi a mi alrededor estaba sola, yo se que esos dos se fueron a algún otro cuarto secreto a hacer cosas muy sucias ( 7u7), o no, en fin, estoy sola, malditos, me dejaron sola…y sin lámpara, gracias a Dios existen los celulares con linterna!, pero no recuerdo por donde vine, ayudaaaa!, así que camine sola, este lugar es enorme cuando no hay nadie cerca o no hay luces…tengo miedo, frío y hambre, genial!, viva yo!

Después de caminar un rato descubrí algo, era la pirates cove! Me pregunto si Foxy estará allí, *no hace daño revisar*, así que apague me "lámpara" y vi dentro de la cortina, y estaba allí de hecho, parecía un bebé dormido, tan tierno y apacible, pero como todo bebé, si lo despiertan se pone amargado, cuando abrió los ojos casi me da un paro cardiaco, corrí y corrí, lo logre perder en una esquina escondiéndome detrás de algo, pero no era algo, era…alguien.

 **Hasta aquí el capi de hoy :T, se que los dejo con la intriga, pero…no es la idea?, no me peguen plis :c *se hace bolita y rueda***

 **Quién creen que es ese "alguien"? a quien acierte de doy nutella de por vida *muestra una nutella enorme* asi que empiezen!**

 **Aquí Yuki Taomo**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaap, aquí Yuki Taomo con otro capi del fic :v**

 **Sección pa' responder sus comentarios :T**

 **Luna Kagamine: 1 de 3, le acertaste :v *le da la nutella* sha verás quien es, no desesperes, *toma el yaoi* zuculento yaoi, lo usare en un futuro (otro fanfic dedicado a nuestro par favorito FredxBonnie (?)) tal vez un one shot :D**

 **Advertencia: Toneladas de cosas sin sentido, contenido sexual, robot filia y estupidez por parte de la autora.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon bendito sea :v**

 **( ): Mis interrupciones para aclarar cualquier cosa (o decir alguna pendejada)  
**:Pensamientos  
\- - : Diálogo**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capi**

El Encuentro

P.O.V General

Yuki estaba segura escondida detrás de algo, o eso creía ella, porque no era algo, era alguien, para ser más precisos Golden Freddy.

P.O.V Yuki

Me libre de Foxy, mi senpai casi me mata :'c, *pero tengo a mi Goldy, el me ama, o eso creo…*

En el instante que toque tras lo que estaba escondida y sentí tela y metal, me sentí angustiada y aterrada, no quería morir y menos cuando mi OTP se acababa de realizar, encendí la linterna de mi celular y para mi sorpresa era en quien estaba pensando…era Goldy, o Golden, no sé qué pensar ahora, menos cuando le vi la cara, estaba en frente de la mía, y sus brazos…arriba de mis hombros, apoyados en la pared, *que hago, que hago….ayuda* solo podía pensar eso, estaba tan aterrada que solo me le quede viendo, a esos ojos…tan lindos, dorados…dorados…

P.O.V General

Yuki estaba acorralada contra la pared, Golden la estaba viendo de una manera extraña, pero ella estaba paralizada, aterrorizada y embobada, Golden le quedó viendo un rato, pero Yuki no reaccionaba, ni pestañeaba asi que tuvo que intervenir –Estas bien?, te vi corriendo de Foxy hace rato- Yuki finalmente reacciono –Eh, yo, sí, estoy bien- Golden rio un poco, pero Yuki seguía asustada, el la había acorralado contra la pared y no la iba a dejar ir –Segura? Pareces, asustada- Yuki trato de calmarse y le respondió –P-pensé que iba a morir…y yo me escondí atrás tuyo, lo lamento si te moleste- Golden la vio y sonrió –Descuida- le dijo –Me alegra que no te haya hecho daño- Yuki se extraño, pero le gusto que se preocupara por ella, de alguna manera, la hacía sentir segura, posteriormente Golden dejo la posición en la que estaba y ahora estaba frente a Yuki, sin inclinarse; era notablemente más alto que la peli plateada, aunque no demasiado, ella le llegaba a los ojos, para Yuki era perfecto, hasta que recordó que la podría matar.

P.O.V Yuki

El es tan…esperen, me soltó, debería correr, pero, no quiero, no puedo, que hago?

En ese momento pasó algo raro, Golden me agarró de la mano y…la besó, se saco su sombrero de copa e hizo una reverencia –Golden Freddy, mucho gusto señorita Yuki- y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo a excepción del sombrero y el rio –Hice algo mal?- me vio y sonrió –Para nada, solo que me resultó muy tierno- sonreí, y tal vez me sonroje un poco, solo tal vez, pero no esperé lo siguiente, nunca, en la vida, espere esto, de un momento a otro todo cambió, tan pronto como apareció, se fue, y yo sabía por qué.

P.O.V General

Los amigos de Yuki se acercaban por el pasillo buscándola –YUKIIII!- gritaba Sakura y Joseph a todo pulmón, habían interrumpido algo muy importante, cual furia, Yuki salió al pasillo –QUE QUIEREN?!- Sakura se asustó, Joseph apenas se inmutó -Para mí que ya la agarro el diablo- dijo Joseph –O el mes…- dijo Sakura, y como alma que lleva el diablo salieron corriendo a la oficina, Yuki, enojada los iba a perseguir, pero Golden la tomó por sorpresa y la abrazo –Pero que… Goldy...ajemm Golden, que…haces aquí, pensé que te habías ido…- Golden la vió y sonrió, se acerco y le susurró al oído –Nunca te dejaré sola Yuki, te quiero demasiado para eso- un sonrojo notorio apareció en las mejillas de la peli plateada y el oso sonrió al notarlo, sin que lo notara, él la abrazó y ella también, aunque para ella pareciera un sueño, todo era muy real y para él un sueño hecho realidad, después de tanto tiempo, estaba con su Yuki amada, y ella con su Goldy.

Después de un tiempo Golden la abrazó de la cintura y le vio a los ojos, ella lo sostuvo de los hombros y también lo vió, se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que se unieron en un tierno, pero ansiado beso, lo que no sabían era que desde las cámaras, sus amigos podían ver todo.

-Eso explica porque estaba así…-Dijo Joseph, -Te has dado cuenta que somos los únicos sin pareja?- Joseph asintió ante el comentario de Sakura, -Algun día, algún día-, -Sip, ya van dos días y casi todos tienen pareja, en fin, ya pasará-

 **Y hasta aquí va este capi :D**

 **A quien adivine con quien va Joseph y Sakura le escribo un fic de lo que quiera *cruza los dedos* oferta limitada a los 5 primeros que estén bien los menciono en el siguiente capi y si pueden por PM me dicen de que quieren el fic (solo one shots) y si no, por los comments. (Luna Kagamine, si lo adivinas te escribo de LO QUE TE DE LA GANA :D Att: Yuki :D)**

 **Posdata: no me acuerdo como se escribe posdata :'v**

 **Posdata 2: Sho también hablo todo eso *celebra* no estoy sola bitches!**

 **Fred: Oye déjanos, mañana le damos duro *rie***

 **Bonnie: Fred!**

 **Yuki: Calla pasiva!**

 **Bonnie: *se calla***

 **Yo: Y así se gana una pelea, chocale Yuki *las chocan***

 **Aquí Yuki Taomo**

 **Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaap, aquí Yuki Taomo con otro capi del fic :v**

 **Sección pa' responder sus comentarios :T**

 **Luna Kagamine: *alabándola* óigame 1 de 2, lol, pero no va ser normal, no con esta escritora! O dejo de llamarme J….Yuki Taomo!**

 **Advertencia: Toneladas de cosas sin sentido, contenido sexual, robot filia y estupidez por parte de la autora.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon bendito sea :v**

 **( ): Mis interrupciones para aclarar cualquier cosa (o decir alguna pendejada)  
**:Pensamientos  
\- - : Diálogo**

 **Posdata: Perdón por no publicar los profes no tienen piedad (y por profesores me refiero al de mate)**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capi**

Los Toys

 _P.O.V Sakura_

Llegamos a las 11:30 de la noche, y el Señor Fazbear seguía allí, siempre que llegábamos ya se había ido, pero por las caras del resto me imagine que pensaban lo mismo que yo *que rayos está haciendo aquí…* cuando nos vio sonrió y se acerco, un poco-mucho nervioso para mi gusto –Hola chicos…-

 _Media hora después_

-QUE QUE?! No puede hacer eso!, necesitaríamos a alguien más- dijo Yuki, parecía la encarnación de una furia casi por lanzarse encima del Señor Fazbear, si no fuera porque Fred y Joseph la contenían ya no tuviera jefe, bueno, la cosa es que venían más animatronics, con Freddy su banda, Foxy y Golden no se alcanzaba a abastecer el local, así que el señor Fazbear mandó a hacer nuevos animatronics, los toys, eran dos chicas y dos chicos, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Toy chica y…Toy Bonnie, vaya que era guapa, ojos verdes, dos coletas chureadas al final, una camiseta con mangas cortas blancas y el resto a cuadros, azules, dos orejas azules una minifalda negra y botas negras con…cordones? En fin, le quedaba bien, ah cierto…tenía una guitarra roja, parecida a la de Bonnie pero más brillante, lacada creo, pero era…bonita, aunque me gusta más la de Bonnie, en fin… Yuki estaba más que furiosa, pero se calmó después de que el dueño la amenazara con quitarle el trabajo…porque siempre llega a esto para calmarse, siempre…después de la pequeña pataleta de Yuki el señor Fazbear dejó entrar a los chicos, que como por arte de magia armaron un escenario y adecuaron un cuarto con muchos peluches y una caja enorme de regalo, parecía que era una de esas marionetas, aunque no sepa como se ve, igual solo verla me asusta. También montaron otro escenario en la parte nueva del local y pusieron a los "toy" allí, tan rápido como vinieron, se fueron, el señor Fazbear se fue con ellos y nos dejo, las puertas se cerraron como era común cada noche y nosotros fuimos a "trabajar", como es costumbre, Fred se llevó a Bonnie a foll…a conversar tranquilamente en los baños, a Foxy se lo veía a través de las cámaras conversando con Mangle, apenas eran las dos y parecía que los nuevos animatronics hubieran estado aquí toda la vida, estaba con Yuki y Joseph hasta que Joseph se fue a el cuarto con regalos, creo que el si vio que estaba dentro de esa caja…o quería averiguarlo, así que me quedé con Yuki hasta que Golden apareció, pero para mi sorpresa los dos se quedaron conmigo conversando, y no tenían la intención de dejarme, hasta que se nos acabó el tema de conversación y decidí salir a explorar, los dos se quedaron jugando, ya que Yuki trajo su play y se pusieron a jugar en una plasma que había cerca del viejo escenario, por lo menos sabía que hacían algo sano, no como esos dos…los gemidos provenientes del baño lo decían todo, estuve a punto de ir a espiar y hacer una cinta yaoi para que el mundo la disfrutara hasta que Toy Bonnie se me puso en frente –Pero que…- me quedo viendo un rato, como examinándome hasta que habló –Hola Sakura- COMO CARAJOS SABÍA MI NOM…esperen, nuestro "jefecito" nos dijo algo del reconocimiento facial, después de recordar eso y de ver que me quedo viendo con una cara de "hello estas ahí?" le respondí –Que? Recordé algo, dejame- rió instantáneamente, y después yo me le uní, después de presentaciones formales fuimos a pasear, esos dos seguían jugando, Bonnie estaba tratando de caminar y Fred le ofrecía cargarlo, pero él no quería, mari…hombres, quién los entiende, mejor que soy bisexual…en fin, fuimos hablando hasta que llegamos a una esquina y me acorralo! Como si fuera más seme que yo! Pero se la devolví y ella termino contra la pared y sin poder moverse –Así que pretendías hacer esto- me miro de una manera rara, seductora y muy sexy diría yo, casi me le abalanzo encima, pero me controle –Si, tal vez si- no me había dado cuenta, pero se había desabrochado algunos botones…tal vez…y solo tal vez…

Joseph POV

Esos se quedaron conversando allí, no pensaba hacerles compañía o acabaría en una riña con Golden por el berrinche de Yuki, siempre termina así, igual todos la queremos, pasee un rato por el local y vi…parejas, parejas en todos lados! Y Yuki…jugando para variar, así que decidí irme a un rincón apartado, el único en el que no encontré a nadie fue el nuevo cuarto "Prize corner" decía en la señal, y aunque no hubiera nadie, había una caja de regalo gigante y parecía una caja musical de esas viejas, y de hecho había como darle cuerda, así que lo hice aunque dude en soltarlo, algo me decía que no era bueno…y tenía razón, al final de la canción un animatronic vestido de marioneta saltó encima de mí, o eso me pareció, cuando se levanto lo vi, tenía un pantalón negro con rayas al final, una malla se podría decir, y arriba igual, tenía una camiseta, al final le llegaba más allá de los brazos y también tenía rayas, la camiseta *o algo parecido, parecía más un raro buso* tenía tres botones, y la marioneta tenía una máscara puesta, eso lo noté porque se la quito y me vio preocupado, como no hacerlo si estaba hecho bolita agarrándome el estómago, eso dolió mucho…-Estás bien?- le escuche preguntarme, tenía una voz muy suave, muy delicada, hermosa simplemente.

 **Y hasta aquí va este capi :D**

 **Decidí dejar esto en dos partes (además ya quieren que le de la compu a mi hermana asi que ya nada) Perdón por no subir, no me maten, maten a mi profes (menos al de física y biología, esos caen bien)**

 **Aquí Yuki Taomo**

 **Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaap, aquí Yuki Taomo con otro capi del fic :v**

 **Sección pa' responder sus comentarios :T**

 **Luna Kagamine: YURI AMOR Y VIDA PERRAS! Pos te acertaste a toy Bonnie, aunque fue el zuculenton yuri :v, igual te doy one shot de lo que quieras por guagua buena y por acertarle después de todo :T**

 **TimeLadyJJ: Nuevo comentario bitches! *baila como idiota* bienvenida a el raro fic de Yuki Taomo XD ojalá lo disfrutes**

 **Advertencia: Toneladas de cosas sin sentido, contenido sexual, robot filia, estupidez por parte de la autora y una que otra falta horrográfica (nadie es perfecto!)**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon bendito sea :v**

 **( ): Mis interrupciones para aclarar cualquier cosa (o decir alguna pendejada)  
**:Pensamientos  
\- - : Diálogo**

 **Posdata: No me molesta q me digas Yuki-san :3 y no te preocupes por la nutella, es tusha :3**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capi**

Puppet

Joseph POV

-Estás bien?- me pregunto el nuevo animatronic, lo notaba bastante preocupado así que le respondí –Sí, solo no me dejes sin hijos la próxima vez por favor- aunque me había dado en el estómago…se veía lindo asustado, me miro y me ayudó a levantarme, sorprendentemente él era apenas más alto que yo, unos centímetros apenas, me revisó en todos lados, y por todos…digo TODOS, fue algo raro, pero al ver que estaba bien se paró y me sonrió –Puppet- me dijo, supongo que así se llama –Joseph- le dije, y algo raro pasó, en lugar de saludarme como la gente normal (pero ellos no, Joseph tontito XD), me besó, fue breve, pero no dejó de ser extraño, me dio un peluche de el mismo y se metió de nuevo en esa caja , supongo que esa era su función, dar regalos a los niños, porque lo que pasó allí fue un bonus, o eso creo, salí de allí, pensando acerca de lo ocurrido, poco después me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando al peluche, estuve a punto de botarlo cuando recordé el beso de momentos atrás…me gustó, aún para ser un hombre, fue raro, pero…me gustó, después de cavilar un rato me di cuenta de que estaba frente a los baños, abrazando fuertemente al peluche y con Golden y Yuki mirándome con una cara que parecía de "ya sabemos que estabas hacieeendo" después de un rato de quedárseme viendo como un par de idiotas les dije –que me ven, les gusto?- ambos rieron –A nosotros no, pero creo que a puppet si- dijo Yuki, con esa mirada suya, una mirada de…fugoshi, así se autodenomina ella (fugoshi salvaje ataca!) ambos rieron, yo estaba…sonrojado…wow, eso nunca me pasa, fue raro, pero ellos no se reían por eso, se reían porque de repente Puppet apareció y me abrazó, creo que me puse mas rojo que un tomate, me di la vuelta y me lo lleve, al único lugar seguro, al Prize Corner.

Yuki-Goldy POV

"UKES UKES Y SEMES! YAAAAAAAY!"

Joseph POV

-Idiotas…-Puppet se me quedo viendo algo preocupado, yo le sonreí para despreocuparlo y él me sonrió de vuelta, y me besó, de nuevo, y yo…lo hice también, una y otra vez, pero…porque, porque lo hacía, esto es de lo mas raro…o tal vez no, siempre sentí más apego por los hombres…desde pequeño…como no me di cuenta antes…como no me di cuenta de que…de que soy gay…

 **Y hasta aquí va este capi :D**

 **Perdonperdonperdonperdonperdonperdonperdon *pide perdón hasta que se le acaba el aire y casi muere* El cole me consumeeeeee, con suerte y pude hacer esto, sé que no es mucho pero…me matan, hoy me quede sin aire en cultura física, casi mueeeeeerooooo…y los deberes, notas, me explotara la cabeza ;)**

 **Posdata: perdonx1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Posdata2: LunaKagamine halp (por cierto, en q curso estas? Si quieres respondeme por PM o en los comments [por si hay luna-senpai :T]**

 **Aquí Yuki Taomo**

 **Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaap, aquí Yuki Taomo con otro capi del fic :v**

 **GOMENASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Lo sé estoy un poco retrasada…ummm….eeemmm…..perdón, no me odien :'(**

 **Sección pa' responder sus comentarios :T**

 **Luna Kagamine: Salve una vida wiiiiiiiii, si quieres dime Yuki- senpai, al parecer soy mayor :'v Eeeen fin :T Tendras tu fic yuri pronto ewe.**

 **Kaggie333: Nuevo comentario wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *rueda* iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*se para* bienvenida a este fic lleno de yaoi yuri y hentai (?) Que tengas una buena estadía y que te guste el fic.**

 **Advertencia: Toneladas de cosas sin sentido, contenido sexual, robot filia, estupidez por parte de la autora y una que otra falta horrográfica (nadie es perfecto!)**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon bendito sea :v**

 **( ): Mis interrupciones para aclarar cualquier cosa (o decir alguna pendejada)  
**:Pensamientos  
\- - : Diálogo**

 **Y ahora si vamos con el capi**

Otra perspectiva

 _Joseph POV_

"Como no me di cuenta antes que…que soy gay…" Eso fue lo único que pasó por mi cabeza por un buen rato, cuando volví a mi mismo me encontré alado de puppet, en le abrazaba protectoramente por la espalda, pero me encontraba…¿desnudo?, no puede ser, revise debajo de la improvisada manta, todo estaba bien, pero mi camiseta estaba mojada, ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?

 _POV General_

Podemos ver a un Joseph ensimismado, puppet desesperado trae algo de agua y se la echa encima, no reacciona, imagino lo peor, le saco todo lo que tenía encima menos el pantalón, era lo único que le quedaba seco, le dio calor con su cuerpo, fue por una manta y lo metió a su caja, lo abrazó para calentarlo, pero se quedó dormido en medio de eso, momentos después Joseph despierta sin saber lo que pasó, pero al estar tan cómodo, después de un rato, se durmió junto a Puppet.

 _Una hora después_

Joseph y Puppet despiertan, Joseph adormilado lo ve y le sonríe, Puppet lo besa, eso lo despierta totalmente, recordó todo lo que pasó, se avalazó encima de él y lo abrazó, Puppet sorprendido tardó un rato en responder, lo abrazó y le besó en el cuello, ganando un sonrojo del pelinegro –o…oye!- puppet le sonrió –no me digas que no te gusto, tu cara lo dice todo- Joseph avergonzado escondió su cara en el pecho de Puppet –c…cállate!- Puppet rio gentilmente y lo abrazó, se sentó y Joseph quedó sentado en sus piernas, con a cara hundida en el cuello del animatronic –Joseph, ¿q-qué haces?- el pelinegro empezó a morder ligeramente el cuello de Puppet –n-nada- Puppet lo abraza, después de un momento, todo se tornó gris.

 _Mientras en la oficina del guardia_

*desangrándose* -que bueno que vinimos aquí, ¿no goldy?- Los dos veían por las cámaras la Prize Corner –a-aja- de pronto llega Sakura con Toy Bonnie –¿oigan que ven?- Yuki alzó la vista para encontrarse con la toy tratando de ver la pantalla de la tablet, inmediatamente Yuki la bajó –N-nada, solo cosas nuestras- Yuki y Golden al unísono sonrieron haciéndose los inocentes y apagando la tablet, Sakura obviamente no les creyó y trato de encenderla de nuevo, a lo que Yuki respondió lanzándola contra la pared y destruyéndola –pero que…Locos- Sakura se fue sacando a rastras a una Toy Bonnie muy confundida y con muchas preguntas, Yuki se quedó alado de la tablet destrozada con Golden tratando de consolarla, ella solo repetía –medespediranmedespediran…-

-¿qué pasó allí?- le preguntó Toy Bonnie a Sakura con una cara de confusión extrema –Ya te acostumbraras cariño, tranquila, yo te protejo- la abrazó por la cintura, haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul –¡oye!- Sakura rió y besó en la mejilla –tranquila, prometo ser gentil…- Toy Bonnie se sonrojó como un tomate – SAKURA!-

 **Y hasta aquí va este capi :T**

 **Se que fue corto…muy corto, pero….*chilla* ES DEMASIADO PARA MI BODYYYY! *se calma* espero escribir algo más largo para la próxima, perdón…**

 **Posdata: Luna empezaré a escribir tu especial :) (Después de acabar el libro…sip, me mandaron a hacer el final de un libro, halp) y por cierto, bienvenida a la vida del cole XD**

 **kagie333: gracias por tener paciencia si es que sigue leyendo XD**


End file.
